Dual Lives, Single Lovers
by Crazyguy1990
Summary: At work the deliver, but away from Planet Express, these two become more than friends... so what if the Professor found out about their relationship?. Just a bit of Fry/Leela fluff. Oneshot.


Futurama Oneshot - Dual Lives, Single Lovers

(A\N: WARNING: Reading this before reading "Return of The Brainspawn" will severely destroy all of your expectations in that particular story... in other words, Spoiler alert!)

Life as far as it was in New New York had settled down after the incident with Zapp Brannigan and the Brainspawn. Inside the mind of a madman there is evil, yet inside the mind of Zapp there was a fatal laser wound. Leela and Fry hand finally managed to get some well earned R&R, although in this case R&R was R&D, which stood for Romping and Discreet-sex. A month had passed since that particular incident, and Fry and Leela had finally expressed their love for one another quite physically, and loudly, for that matter. Sex wasn't the main thing that they were together, as Fry had frequently quipped. It was more than friendship, yet they weren't sappy at all.

The morning had started out like any other with the Professor conducting a meeting around the conference table. In the afternoon, however, he wasn't senile. He was furious. And there were only two other people sitting at the table, and they were in his line of fire.

"Do you two know Rule 437-B?" The Professir said in a seething tone.

"Err... no?" Fry looked nervously while gripping Leela's hand tightly.

"Don't even think about lying to me, Fry. You were here when we had the meeting regarding workplace relationships. They're specifically prohibited!"

"So," Fry replied. "Leela and I weren't working. Why aren't we entitled to our own personal fun?"

"You're right, Fry." Farnsworth grumbled. "You weren't working, you were having sex in the ships' laundry! I've seen the surveillance footage! "

"But," Leela replied. "What about you and Mom, Professor?"

"Don't you drag my life into this, damn it. This is about my workers, not me!

"But," Fry interjected. "You worked for Mom, then you banged her... what's the difference between that situation and this one?"

"I... uh, well..." The Professor tried to find an explanation to his bedroom antics 4 years ago, before it dawned on him. "Ah, I wasn't working for her at the time... but I still had sex..."

The Professor felt this dawning on his 160 year old mind, causing him to go quiet.

"You had relations with the head of the company... we just had romantic sex in the laundry..." The delivery boy muttered. "While we were drunk..." He muttered that last line to Leela in particular.

Her eye widened. She felt a rush of anger flow through her, before Fry whispered in her ear.

"It's just to shut him up... listen, I was completely sober. I don't regret our romantic romp and if we weren't found out, I'd be laying kisses down your neck right now." A smile crept across Fry's lips as he said the last part of that sentence, causing Leela to blush.

"Now as far as your punishment is concerned, you two are going to have to wash the ship by yourselves, using only a hose and two sponges, and you have fourty-five minutes to do so."

"What?!" Fry and Leela yelled simultaneously.

"But, it'll take forever!" Fry quipped.

"In that case, you'd better start right away." The Professor replied, pointing to the ship. Fry and Leela let out an angry groan.

"Well, get to work!" Farnsworth dismissed the two ,watching them walk towards the ship and holding each others hands.

As the two lovers got to work, The Professor sighed, before sinking into his chair and falling asleep.

Fry scrubbed the windows of the Planet Express ship, the soapy water sat in front of his reflection. He let out a depressed sigh while Leela sprayed the windows with a hose.

A playful smirk spread across Fry's face as he picked up the wet sponge.

"Oh Leela..." Fry cooed, the soapy, wet sponge clutched in his hand.

As the captain turned to face Fry, she felt the wet sponge impact on her face, soaking her tank top and revealing two very interesting orb-like shapes on her chest, much to Fry's arousal.

As she stood bewildered for a moment, she saw the delivery boy bend down to pick up another sponge. Immediately, she fired the hose, soaking Fry with a jet of cold water, causing him to let out a small shriek of laughter.

As the hour drew to a close and the two lovers finished washing the ship as well as playing in the Planet Express hangar, they immediately headed towards the shower giggling seductively. After all, their soapy fun together had only just begun.

(A\N: Yes, this was a shippy fic, what's wrong with that? Anyway, thank you for reading, and please leave a review, but not a flame. Thank You.)


End file.
